


Having A Demon Move In Can Be Fun Too!

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Succubus, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 13:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19651261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Kuroo summons a Succubus however this succubus turns out to be very male he goes home not interested in the succubus but when he turns up at his house and gets into the bath with him? there is only so much the raven can take!





	Having A Demon Move In Can Be Fun Too!

A/N: I’m finally back with another of the Succubus/Incubus fanfics I’ve promised! I can’t believe that it’s taken me so long to write a single prompt for this sort of genre! This shall be KuroKen based again off the same manga as the first. My next ships will be Aomine X Kise, Kagami X Himuro and Kirishima X Kaminari both KagaMuro and KiriKami will start basically the same because it’s basically the same prompt except KiriKami will go a little further into the manga than KagaMuro I’ll do my best to not make them identical at the start though. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot please R&R!! 

Kuroo’s POV

I had summoned a demon, a succubus, from a tome I’d found lying around in hopes I’d lose my virginity, you’d think with my looks that I wouldn’t have an issue with such a thing however my best friend Bokuto was always stealing my girl. In the midst of summoning it however I’d failed to specify a gender as such when things were getting hot and heavy between me and this beauty of a succubus I found that it wasn’t a woman but instead a very pretty boy. I put an end to it right then and there and left heading for my house having little to no interest in fucking a boy, although I said this to him it was partly to convince myself as I couldn’t help but still get hard even now my heart skipped a beat when I thought of that gorgeous devil.

When I reached my house I was entirely shocked and surprised to find said devil in my house with my parents at the dinner table waiting for me to get home like he belonged there he was also in a school girls uniform which his hair up in pigtails. “There you are Kuroo! Hurry up and come in to eat your dinner!” my mother scolded me as I removed my shoes, I said nothing as I too my seat next to, Kenma, Mr Devil-Chan. We ate in relative silence my parents spoke up every now and then to praise Kenma or to ask if he enjoyed the food. 

When dinner was finished mother sent us up to my room, to my dismay, Kenma was to share my room there was nowhere else to sleep though I was to sleep on the floor what with Kenma being a ‘girl’ and all. We were also ordered to take a bath before bed, I sighed and went to the cupboard to grab a couple of towels I threw one at Kenma then headed to the bathroom running a bath. While I waited for it fill and heat up I started to strip till I was completely naked and brushed my teeth so I didn’t have to waste time doing it when I got out. Once the water was done I happily sunk into it letting the hot water wash away my worries, however this moment of euphoria didn’t last long at all, as I felt someone else sink into the water in front of me. My eyes snapped open to get an eyeful of messy blonde locks with black roots. My cheeks flushed red at the obviously naked semi blonde that was sat so close to me his back touched and occasionally rubbed against my most sensitive organ. I’d never seen anyone naked before I’d seen this crazy but incredibly gorgeous demon’s body. “Hmm you’re rather big there aren’t ya Kuroo~?” he commented as he purposefully rubbed his back and then his arse against my now growing erection.

My cheeks flushed even more at this I was so glad that he couldn’t see my face at this moment because I didn’t think my voice would work to defend myself if he decided to tease me on it. However this relief was short lived as he turned to give me a sideways glance, I was struck by how gorgeous his eyes were they were cat like golden orbs that suited his face perfectly and just added to his beauty. I’d not paid much attention to his eyes when we’d first met I gave ‘her’ a once over when we met noticing his gorgeous face and slim but still gorgeous build, his slim waist and perky arse that was still rubbing against my ever growing erection. “Flushing cheeks, steadily growing erection are you sure that you’re not attracted to me at all? I’m sure not even a healthy teenage boy should get hard this easily~” he teased with a rather wicked smile like he knew all the answers already.

“Who wouldn’t get hard if someone rubbed their cock?!” I almost screamed but remembered at the last minute that I didn’t want my parents to hear such a thing and label me as a huge pervert so I lowered my voice at the last moment “as for my flushed cheeks that’s down to the steam…its really hot in here it’s got nothing to do with you…” he told him indigently which only served to make the smaller male chuckle with a knowing smile.

“Sure, sure you keep telling yourself that maybe one day you’ll believe it~” he voiced now with a smirk as he pushed back against my erection rather roughly this time causing me to let out a light moan. It was then that he turned around so he was facing me, luckily the bath was rather spacious so this was not uncomfortable for either of us. “I think you want nothing more than to thrust into my tight little hole right now~” he told me as he reached out for a bottle of some sort of liquid. He poured some onto his fingers before moving them behind him so that he could insert one into his entrance. He started to fuck himself on his finger soon adding the second one before starting to scissor them, the view was killing me I found it incredibly hot! I could no longer refuse how I felt, I was extremely attracted to this male Succubus. Clearly he could see the change in my mental state of mind as he promptly removed his fingers and climbed onto my lap so he now straddled me.

Our eyes connected for a brief moment, in that moment, it felt like I was hypnotised by those stunningly beautiful golden cats eyes. I was brought out of my hypnotic state when he suddenly lowered his hips as his hand steadied my erection while he slowly impaled himself on my erection. We both moaned softly as his tight heat engulfed my cock. It felt so good, I had no idea that sex could be so good, I’d seen plenty of porno’s what healthy teenage boy hadn’t? So I had always imagined what it would feel like to actually fuck someone but even my wildest dreams hadn’t felt this good. I had no idea if it felt so good because I was fucking a succubus or if it felt this good to fuck anyone but I had no desire to find out all I wanted was to keep this demon at my side.

I moved my hands to his hips as I watched his face scrunch up in pleasure, I couldn’t take my eyes off him as he started to ride me as moans slipped past both of our lips low at first but gradually rising in volume on both our parts. With my hands on his hips I helped to ease him upwards before pushing him back down causing my erection to push deeper and deeper inside him as it nudged his bundle of nerves that were buried deep inside him making him cry out in pleasure. “K-Kenma keep your v-voice…keep it d-down…” I told him between moans of my own. However despite how much he tried to keep his voice down it just kept getting louder and louder so in the end he resorted to biting down on his bottom lip. I frowned at this I lifted him off my erection, I saw his mouth open ready to complain, “let’s change position then you can bite me instead,” I told him and he nodded.

I laid him back in the bath making sure that his head was above the water I then lifted his legs and re-entered him, he moaned and quickly buried his face into my neck to take the flesh into his mouth. It was rather painful considering he had fangs as well but I simply turned my head to the side in order to give him more room as I started to pound into him. As my pace quickened and got rougher the harder he bit down, I could feel him break the skin as blood started to trickle down my shoulder but I paid it no mind and just continued to thrust into him hard and fast. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax and I knew that he too was being drawn closer to his own orgasm. I snaked a hand around his thigh taking his erection firmly into my hand and giving it a few rough tugs just like that he came hard into the water. A smirk graced my lips at this which seemed to infuriate the smaller male as he tightened his walls around my erection suddenly and I could do nothing but cum hard as I thrust into him. 

I panted heavily as I came down from my high, I looked down at the completely exhausted succubus who was very much pleased with the outcome of this little endeavour of his. I pulled out of him making sure that he wouldn’t slip further into the water I got out and grabbed my towel wrapping it around my waist I then drained the bath before picking up the now unconscious male putting the towel somewhat awkwardly around him before carrying him back into my room. I promptly dried him putting one of my shirts over him which was really far, far too big for such a small guy but it made him look so incredibly sexy that I was almost ready for another round my cock started to twitch back to life. I had to use every ounce of willpower that I could muster to make my erection die not wanting to jump and fuck the unconscious boy while he was in such a state. I sighed when it finally went down, I placed the succubus into my bed, then I worked on drying myself and putting on some pyjamas before slipping into the bed with him. I pulled him into my chest gazing down at his very adorable and incredibly gorgeous face, I could no longer hide the feelings that were welling up inside me as I stared at him, I loved this crazy male succubus and I was never going to let him leave my side.

The End

A/N: I’m rather surprised that I got this done so quickly! I started it last night and had my sister and best friend over till rather late! I hope you liked this little Succubus/Incubus KuroKen fic! Next shall be AoKi for sure with a little bit of public sex! Ahaha I hope you all check it out when it’s up~


End file.
